Just A Bunch of Uptown Boy's
by WinRider95
Summary: *first HP FF so please don't kill me!* when all other methods have failed trying Singing! RLSP JPLE oneshot


Just a Bunch of Backstreet Guys - RLSB (Wolfstar is you prefer) and JPLE (Jilly/ Lames? What ever ya call it)

*A/N

Lyrics © to Westlife or really Billy Joel if you want to technical about it but I am basing it off of Westlife cause I am Irish and I grew up with this bloody song and band. Let us pretend that song was around back then for my sanity.

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter worlds *wipe away tears* they belong to JK Rowling *all bow down!*

but if I did own HP I would not kill of Fred Weasley or kill Sirius, I would make Sirius and Remus a couple and so on and so forth, but yet again not mine, All belongs to JK

I am as I said English so any major (even slight) mannerism and slang or whatever let me know!

Please no flaming!

Review please!*

"Hey Remus are you ready to leave?" Lilly's voice sounded as her flame haired head popped around the corner.

Remus smiled sweetly finishing his packing of his belongings "yea just let me put away some books and then we can go"

After a few moments, Remus and Lily made their way back to the Gryffindor common room completely unaware of the month long planned surprise awaiting them.

"Hinkypunk" whispered Lily and both prefects entered the portal.

"As I was saying I don't think that…" started lily but trailed off when she noticed something was off. The common room was quiet, too quite. Remus noticed this too because his amber eyes where narrow skimming the room suspiciously.

Before either could do or say anything, music started playing and a group of first years let out in a choir of oohs, standing in front of them was Carden Creevey conducting them?

Both prefects looked at them beyond confused at their sudden singing. Before Lily could demand what was going on, James appeared on a table wand in hand.

"Uptown Girl!" he sang pointing at Lily. "She been living in her uptown world, I bet she never had a backstreet guy,"

James winked "I bet her mamma never told her why, I'm gonna try for an, Uptown Girl!"

"she been living in her white bread world, as long as anyone with hot blood can, and now she's looking for a down town man" He jumped down off the table, paused and winked pointing at himself "that's what I am"

Lily, who was the same colour as her hair, glared at James, but still unable to talk. Remus, who was just standing there, turned white as snow when a boy with raven hair pushed his way through the crowd bursting into song.

"And when he knows" pointing at Remus Sirius smirked deviously "what he want's from his ti-I-ime" pointing at his non-existent watch "and ma-akes his mi-I-ind"

Both sang together (Sirius singing him) "she'll see I'm not so tough" James puffed out his chest, while Sirius made a man of iron pose "just because, I'm in love…"

"With an uptown BOY" sang Sirius "you know ive seen him in his uptown world" nudging James, Sirius smirked "he's been getting tired of his high class toys, and all his presents from his uptown boys, they've got a choice"

The choruses of oohs from the first year erupted again. James and Sirius did some very odd dance moves.

"Uptown girl, you know I can't afford to buy her pearls," James made a sad face and turn out his pockets as a gesture of his poorness

"But maybe someday when my ship comes in" Sirius danced passed James bobbing his head like a pigeon singing ship comes in "she'll understand what kind of guy I've been" pointing to himself again "and then I'll win!"

"And he he's wa-alking, he's lo-ooking so fi-I-ine" Sirius made the *dat ass* face while looking directly at Remus who was redder than sunburnt tomato. Sirius winked at him.

"She'll say I'm not so tough, just because," the both sang moving close to the mortified prefects.

"I'm in love with an uptown girl; she's been living in her white bread world,"

"As long as anyone with hot blood can, and now their looking for a downtown man, that's what we are."

"Uptown girl" James sang taking Lily's hand "she's my uptown gi-irl, you know I'm in love" lily's glare softened a fraction "with an uptown girl"

"My uptown bo-oy" Sirius crooned, "you know I'm in love with an uptown boy"

Lily's expression could be considered an annoyed looked, rather than the murderous one she had at the beginning of the song. Remus was smiling like an idiot on the other hand at Sirius.

"My uptown girl (boy), you know I'm in love, with my uptown girl (boy), my uptown gi-irl (bo-oy)"

James and Sirius finished at the same time, both looking hopefully at the person the intended to woo.

"James Charlus Potter," hissed Lilly, James slightly winched awaiting the onslaught of rejection "that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" there was a sharp intake from everyone in the room, obviously not expecting Lily Evans, who was captain of the I Hate James Potter club, to say that.

"Really?" James squeaked in a less that manly voice. Lily nodded before kissing James lightly on the lips.

Remus did not say anything to Sirius instead he expresses his feeling by kissing Sirius with all his worth.

When both couple separated both said, I love at the same time.


End file.
